movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Together (film)
Come Together '''(originally titled '''Four Of Us)' '''is a future biopic that focuses on the life and careers of famous English rock band, The Beatles. It centers around a period of the group from 1960-1970, 1988-1994, The Reunion Era. from performing in the Cavern Club, the rise of Beatlemania and their post-concert years leading up to their famous Rooftop Concert in January 1969 and August of that same year, where they recorded together for the very last time with their album Abbey Road & The breakup of the band in 1970. And Those Go To the Time After The Death Of Joh Lennon in 1980, in the 1980s, The Beatles were inducted to The Rock and roll Hall Of Fame and Leading To their Reunion in the 1990s. Dexter Fletcher(Eddie The Eagle(2016) and Rocketman(2019))has been considered by a fan to direct with a screenplay by Robert Siegel(The Founder), Sean Macaulay and Simon Kelton(Eddie The Eagle). It stars Adam Hastings from The Bootleg Beatles as John Lennon, Jim Sturgess as Paul McCartney, George Harrison is played by his son Dhani, and Tom Dunlea(Cilla) as Ringo Starr, with Benedict Cumberbatch as The Beatles manager Brian Epstein and Tom Hiddleston as Beatles producer and engineer George Martin. McCartney and Starr serve as executive producers and creative & music consultants. Most of the history is told out of the 2000 New York Times Best Seller The Beatles Anthology By The Beatles, The Beatles A Diary: An Intimate Day by Day History By Barry Miles, Rock & Roll Comics: The Beatles Experience By Todd Loren with Mike Sagara And Lyndal Ferguson and the 1995 eight-part documentary The Beatles Anthology. The film takes it's title from the song of the same name from their 1969 album, "Abbey Road". The film is expected to be release on August 22, 2022 to commemorate the 60th anniversary of the band since Starr joining. '''Premise' In 1960, aspiring songwriters John Lennon and Paul McCartney alongside George Harrison form the band, The Silver Beetles and then later famously known as The Beatles along with drummer Pete Best. Then later with new friend and drummer Richard Starkey, later known as Ringo Starr. Due to being a hit at the Cavern Club and in Hamburg, Germany, the group is later found & managed by Brian Epstein, a record store owner, who struggles to get them a record deal until being accepted by Sir George Martin of EMI Records. The Beatles become famously successful with their music being heard and performed live across England, Scotland, and Ireland, until Beatlemania rises in even more heights in the United Stares in 1964. Throughout their touring years despite being famous worldwide, The Beatles have trouble dealing with their lives as celebrities aswell as their personal lives, due to screaming fans deafening concerts, John struggles of being a father, songs accused of promoting LSD (such as Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds in 1967) and dealing with Lennon's notorious "Bigger Than Jesus" quote before ending their touring days by August 1966. Following their years in the studio, the band deals with the after math of Epstein's death and struggles to manage without him while beginning to loose touch with eachother by 1968-69. Until the group in 1969 after their final public performance in a rooftop concert, is able to reconcile and reconnect to record one last album entitled "Abbey Road", a year before their breakup.the tumultuous sessions for the final Beatles album, Let It Be in 1970, The it go forward After The Death Of John Lennon in December 8th, 1980, Paul, George, & Ringo were the Surviving Members Of the group. In 1988, The Beatles were Inductes to The Rock and roll hall of fame, George Harrison And Ringo Starr have Attended the Ceremony, With Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon. Paul McCartney did not Attend. George honored their late friend John lennon (Who was Shot in New York City On December 8th, 1980.) and Forwards to 1994, With All Three Beatles Together, Paul, George & Ringo. In 1995, They Made a Documentary about their Lives (The Beatles Anthology) and The world knows The Beatles were one of The Best Band in the 1960s. at a the Ending, George Harrison Died Of Lung Cancer on November 29th, 2001. And Paul McCartney And Ringo Starr were the Surviving two Members of The Beatles. Cast Adam Hastings as John Winston Lennon, co-founder and leader of The Beatles and rhythm guitarist. Jim Sturgess as James Paul McCartney, co-founder of The Beatles and Bass guitarist. Dhani Harrison as George Harrison, Paul's best friend from teenhood and lead guitarist. Tom Dunlea as Ringo Starr/Richard Starkey, Beatles' second drummer replacing Pete Best. Benedict Cumberbatch as Brian Epstein, The Beatles' manager. Kai Owen as Allan Williams, The Beatles Unofficial Manager. Joe Kerry as Tommy Moore, The Beatles first drummer in 1960. Michael Eric Reid as Norman Chapman, Drummer that played with The Beatles Before Pete Best in 1960. Eddie Redmayne as Pete Best, The Beatles' original drummer. Sam Riley as Stuart Sutcliffe, John's best friend, artist and unofficial Beatle. Ruta Gedmintas as Astrid Kirchherr, German photographer and Fiancee of Stuart Sutcliffe. Tom Hiddleston as George Martin, The Beatles music producer and engineer. Skylar Samuels as Cynthia Powell Lennon, John's first wife. Sheridan Smith as Cilla Black, an English singer, television presenter, actress, and author. Bobby Lockwood as Neil Aspinall, Paul and George's friend from teenhood and The Beatles' road manager. Matthew Lewis as Derek Taylor, The Beatles' press officer. Dexter Darden as Billy Preston, pianist for working with The Bealtes for Get Back/Let it Be Sessions in 1969. Sienna Miller as Linda Eastman McCartney, Paul's future wife after the breakup with Jane Asher Ophelia Lovibond '''as Maureen Cox Starkey, Ringo's first wife. Devyn Crimson as Pattie Boyd, George's First Wife. Karen Gillan as Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend. Rinko Kikuchi as Yoko Ono, John's second wife. TBC as Maharishi Mahesh Yogi Bobby Moynihan as Allen Klein, The Beatles' second manager. Greg Cipes as Bob Dylan, singer-songwriter, author. James McAvoy as Mitch Mitchell, Drummer of The Jimi Hendrix Experience. TBC as John Charles Julian Lennon, John's first son Kristin Scott Thomas as Mimi Smith, John's aunt TBC as Richard "Dick" Rowe, the man from Decca Records who turn down The Beatles. Harry Styles as Mick Jagger, Frontman and Vocalist of The Rolling Stones. Rahart Adams as Keith Richards, Member and Lead Guitarist of The Rolling Stones Rupert Grint as Brian Jones, Rhythm Guitarist and Member of The Rolling Stones Brandon Mychal Smith as Little Richard, pianist, singer-songwriter, and rock and roll pioneer. Brandon Bennett as Elvis Presley, Singer and rock and roll pioneer. Martin Sheen as Colonel Tom Parker, Manager of Elvis Presley Danny McColgan as Eric Clapton, guitarist, singer, and songwriter and Member of Cream and The Yardbirds. Conner Ball as Tony Sheridan, Singer and Guitarist. He Played with The Beatles on Recording of My Bonnie in 1961. Brad Brunsdon as Andy White, The Beatles Session Drummer for The Recording of "Love Me Do" and "P.S. I Love You". Andre Benjamin as Jimi Hendrix, rock guitarist, singer, and songwriter. James Bloor as Rory Storm, Lead Vocalist of Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. Emma Watson as Helen Shapiro, an English pop singer, jazz singer and actress. TBC as Dick Clark, Host Of American Bandstand. Cleo barry as Fats Domino, Rock and Roll Pioneer. TBC as Roger Daltrey, Lead Vocalist Of The Who TBC as Keith Moon, The Drummer Of The Who TBC as Graham Nash, Vocalist Of The Hollies. '''Gallery Adam as John.jpg James_as_Paul.jpg Stephen as George.jpg Dhani as George.jpg|Secondary Choice rt bhrtfbh hb r5hnr54r4j.jpg benedict_cumberbatch_brian_epstein.jpg Paul Bettany as George Martin.jpg Beatles Biopic cast primary and secondary cast choice for George.jpg Beatles Biopic cast side by side.jpg Four Of Us new logo.jpg|original title Come Together Beatles biopic logo.jpg The Beatles 60 Fab Years 1962-2022.png|The Beatles 60th anniversary logo, by Otha Bland II Release Come Together is expected to be release in theaters worldwide on August 22, 2022, in celebration of the 60th anniversary of the band becoming official after Ringo Starr replaced Pete Best as their drummer, and their TV debut at The Cavern Club. Trivia * The movie will not start out in John's teen years, as it has already been told in the 2009 John Lennon Aaron Taylor-Johnson starred biopic, "Nowhere Boy". * The Film Will Include All The Beatles Original Music And songs were written by John Lennon & Paul McCartney. Category:Movies